Opsoek na my pa-Albus Dumbledore
by Timeforchanges
Summary: Dumbledore het n dogter, Ariana, wat nooit haar pa ontmoet het nie. Ariana gaan terug in tyd om haar pa te ontmoet en om Harry Potter te mentor. Eerste fic, AU, kragtige-Dumbledore-een van die sterkste in die wêreld. Time Travel -Speel af tussen 1982 en 1991. Hoofstuk 9 is op.
1. Chapter 1

Alles behoort aan J.K. Rowling

Opsoek na `n pad na die verlede

Brief vir Dumbledore se dogter.

Liewe Ariana

Jy weet dat ek en jou pa jou baie lief het. Ons het jou altyd gesien as ons eie kind, maar die waarheid is, jy is nie `n Muggleborn nie. Jy is my en Albus Dumbledore se kind. Albus het nooit van jou geweet nie, ek het hom Hans verneuk, waarna ek vir Albus gesê het die kind is Hans s'n. Dit was `n tyd van oorlog. Albus moes aanhou veg en sy vyande sou my en jou teen hom gebruik het as hulle die waarheid geweet het. Toe ek uiteindelik die moed bymekaar skraap om jou van jou pa te vertel, het ek gehoor dat Albus weer in `n geveg met `n meester towenaar betrokker is, en tot my spyt besluit om jou nie te vertel nie.

Ek is jammer oor al die jare van geheimhouding.

Weet dat ek jou altyd liefhet.

Ma

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Sy kan dit nie glo nie. Haar pa is die wêreld bekende Albus Dumbledore. Hoekom sou haar ma so groot geheim van haar af hou? Sy het nog altyd geweet sy het bogemiddelde magiese vermoёns , maar sy is definetief nie in dieselfde klas as haar pa nie. Sy wens sy kon hom ontmoet het.**

**Haar ouers het haar na die beste van hulle vermoёns groot gemaak, maar sy kon nooit haar lewe met hulle deel nie. Sy het gelewe in `n wêreld wat hulle net nie kon verstaan nie. Hulle kon nie haar talente wardeer nie, want sy kon vir die grootste gedeelte van haar lewe nie haar kragte by die huis gebruik nie. Die wyse Albus Dumbledore sou haar verstaan het. Hy sou haar kon gehelp het om die diepte van haar krag te verstaan. Soveel kennis wat nou veraltyd vir haar verlore is.**

**Ariana het probeer aangaan met haar lewe, maar as sy haar weer kon kry het sy gesit en dagdroom oor tyd saam met haar pa. In haar maller dagdrome het sy gedink aan maniere om terugtegaan na haar pa se tyd. Ek moet `n manier vind om terug te gaan na sy tyd. Vir `n gewone mens en selfs `n gewone heks onmoontlik om terug te gaan in tyd. Ariana se werk het haar egter blootgestel aan onmoontlike dinge. Sy het oral oor die wêreld getoer om die skaarste materiaale bymekaar te maak vir Oliavander.**

Sy het begin deur vir die sfinks vir raad te vra. Hy het op sy beurt vir haar deur middel van `n raaisel gestuur na `n groep meermense. Hulle het op hulle beurt vir haar `n verhaal vertel het van `n nekromanser wat 300 jaar gelede in Roemeniё weggeraak het in tyd en toe volgens oorlewering met `n meermin getrou het. Al sy kennis is egter volgens die meermense verlore, want hy het sy geheim met niemand gedeel nie.

Sy het min hoop gehad dat die verhaal haar enigsins sal help om `n oplossing te vind, maar sy het besluit om met haar kontakte in Roemeniё te gesels. Sy het gereeld Roemeniё besoek opsoek na draakprodukte vir Oliavander.

Haar kontakte in Roemeniё was verbaas om te hoor dat sy die verhaal ken, maar het haar in die rigting van `n berugte kulkunstenaar gestuur.

"As enige iemand iets meer weet van die verhaal sal dit hy wees, hy probeer al vir jare om Time Travel in sy vertonings in te werk. Wees egter baie versigtig as jy besluit om hom te gaan besoek, tel jou woorde, hy het menige waardevolle goed van mense gesteel as hy dit sien of daarvan te hoor kom"

Met net die nodigste het sy die kulkunstenaar gaan besoek.

Kulkunstenaar: Jy moet baie desperaat of baie dapper wees om my in my huis te kom besoek en dit sonder `n geskenk. As jy enigeiemand anders was sou ek jou verewig in my doolhof laat verdwaal het, maar gelukkig vir jou is daar iets wat ek van jou nodig het.

Ariana: Hoe kan ek `n man in jou posisie help, hofnar van die koning?

Kulkunstenaar: Ek hou meer van die titel beskermer van die koning, narre het deesdae `n slegte reputasie. As jy vir my demiguise haar in die hande kan kry vir my onsigbaarheidsmantel, sal ek jou probeer help.

Ariana: Ek sal so gou moontlik terug wees met jou demiguise haar.

Ariana het geweet dit sal moeilik wees om demiguise haar in die hande te kry. Dit is moeilik en duur om toegang te kry tot `n demiguise jagtog. Na haar ma se dood het sy egter `n groot erflating ontvang, waarskynlik was dit geld wat haar pa vir haar ma gegee het. Sy sal eers terug moet gaan na London om die geld te kry en dan moet wag vir die volgende jagtog in die Verre Ooste.

Drie maande later is sy terug na die kulkunstenaar met die nodige demiguise haar.

Kulkunstenaar: Baie dankie vir die haar. Ek weet waarna jy opsoek is. Is jy doodseker, jy is doodseker jy wil dit doen?

Ariana: Ek is seker.

Kulkunstenaar: In my soeke na maniere om te Time Travel het ek `n kragtige Nekromanser van die koning leer ken wat beweer hy `n kragtige heks kan terugstuur na die verlede. Hy het jare lank die plek bestudeer waar die eerste nekromanser weggeraak het.

Die kulkunstenaar het haar vergesel na die Nekromanser, want hy hou nie daarvan om deur vreemdes gesteur te word nie. Die kulkunstenaar het by die deur gestaan en roep:

Meester Towenaar Euremus, ek het iemand gevind wat moontlik jou Time Travel toets kan deurstaan. Sy is die dogter van Albus Dumbledore.

Vir `n lang tyd het daar niks gebeur nie.

Ariana: Is jy seker hy slaap nie nog of iets nie?

Kulkunstenaar: Ons kan maar net wag, hy sal die boodskap kry selfs as hy slaap. Jare lange studie maak hom enig in sy soort. Dit sal `n eer wees om hom weer te ontmoet.

Na 4 ure se wag maak die deur vanself oop, vorm `n mond uit die hanvatsel wat sê: Kom binne, jy het die eerste toets geslaag.

Euremus: Welkom Ariana en nargeneraal , terwyl julle gesit het en niks doen het ek solank die ekspriment begin gereed kry. Laat ek net gou toets of jy die toets deur tyd sal kan weerstaan.

In `n oogwink maak hy `n 360 grade beweging met sy staf.

Euremus: Uiteindelik `n heks met die nodige krag vir dit wat ek beplan, maar jy wil seker eers weet, hoe ek jou gaan terugstuur? Nare storie vir sommige, maar ek sou dit so geniet het.

Ariana het seker gemaak met die kulkunstenaar wat die regte optrede sou wees waarna sy geknik het en haar hand vir hom gegee het. Euremus het twee goue ring aan haar vingers gesit.

Euremus: Die ringe gemaak deur `n genie sal jou help om dit te vergeet wat jy moet vergeet en ongemerk optedaag in die verlede. In 1981 het `n vrou `n merker in tyd gemaak deur `n baie sterk beskeming op haar seun te plaas. Beskerming wat vir jare gehou het. Dit sal nie help as ek jou vertel presies wat gebeur het, want jy sal dit weer vergeet. Haar dood het egter die unieke geleentheid geskep vir die manier van Time Travel wat ek glo moontlik is. Ek kan jou help om jou liggaam hier agter te laat em met jou gees na haar liggaam te gaan wat gevul is met `n oormaat energie op daardie sekonde. Is jy bereid om van jou geheue te verloor en jou liggaam?

Ariana: Ek is klaar met my lewe van leuens hier, my hele familie is dood. Ek het egter genoeg gesien en gedoen om te sê ek het `n goeie lewe gehad. As daar enige kans is vir `n lewe in die verlede sal ek die kans waag. Dankie vir al jou moeite nargeneraal.

Euremus: Klink my ek het `n gretige kanidaat. Sterke, Laat ons begin!

Hoofstuk 2 lewe in die 1980's

Ariana se oogpunt

**Ariana word met `n skok wakker in `n vreemde lyf, maar sy kan niks voel behalwe die ring aan haar vinger nie. Mettertyd begin sy al meer gevoel terug kry in die vinger. Sy kan nog niks sien of hoor nie. **

Skrywer se oogpunt

As sy kon sien sou sy haar nuwe liggaam sien gloei het in `n oranje kleur, die ring was besig om die fisiese effek van die Avada Kedarva wegtewerk. Die oomblik toe Ariana teruggekom het, het die Ariana in 1981 doodgegaan. Die ander ring het Ariana-1981 na Godrics Hallow gebring, dit in Lily verander, Ariana-1981 se towerstok in Ariana se hand geplaas en vir Ariana onsigbaar gemaak.

**Soos wat die ringe gewerk het, het Ariana begin om al meer hoop te kry dat die eksperiment `n sukses was.**

Ariana kon nog niks doen toe sy `n reus sien wegloop met `n baba nie. Ek dink dit sal beter wees as ek vereers maak asof ek dood is, het sy gedink.

Na `n ruk het nog mense gekom, elkeen wat verbykom kon nie glo wat hulle sien nie. Die eerste skok was om die geliefde Potters dood te sien en dan kry hulle die tweede skok as hulle die massa-moordenaar sien met `n grynslag om sy gesig. Mense wat nie weet of hulle moet bly wees of hulle moet huil nie, maar meestal was hulle so geskok hulle kon nie dink nie. Niemand het egter aan Ariana aandag gegee nie. Hulle het bly buk oor die ander twee lyke en vir hulle vertel hoe jammer hulle die mense die ander twee lyke weggeneem het, het al minder mense die huis kom besoek.

**Ariana het fyn geluister of daar iemand in die huis is, waarna sy haar oё beweeg het. Stelselmatig het sy elke gedeelte van haar nuwe lyf getoets. Deur haar hand in die lug te beweeg het sy gesien dat die nekromanser haar onsigbaar gemaak het, daarom het niemand haar gesien nie. Die nekromanser het selfs haar lyk(uit die 1980's) verander in Lily se liggaam sodat niemand sal agterkom dat Lily weg is nie.**

**Sy het stadig orent gekom. Met die beweging was sy seker die ekspirement het gewerk. Sy kon dit amper nie glo nie, al haar moeite om die regte mense te vind was die moeite werd. Sy by haarself die belowe om eendag weer vir Euremus gaan besoek om hom hiervan te vertel. Met daardie gedagte het sy opgestaan en begin soek na die Potters se Floo Powder. In haar nuwe liggaam het haar **_**accio**_** slegs die blik van die kas, waar die Potters die blik gestoor het, af laat val. Sy het die blik onder haar klere weggesteek en die huis verlaat deur die gat in die muur.**

Met `n bietjie gesoek was sy instaat om `n eetplek op te spoor vir towenaars. Waarna sy na haar ou huis gereis het deur die vuur.


	2. Chapter 2

Alles behoort aan J.K. Rowling.

Hoofstuk 3- Ou gesigte en gevoelige emosies

Ariana kon nie verder as die voorportaal van haar huis gaan, voor die "wards" geaktiveer het nie. Die huis het haar gesien as Lily Potter. Die huis sou haar binne sekondes begin aanval het, maar gelukkig kan sy die besoeker wagwoord onthou om in die huis te kom. Met `n slaag van verligting het sy so stil as moontlik deur die huis geloop, want sy wou nie haar ouers in die vroeё oggend ure steur nie. Sy het die huis vir haar ouers gegee om hulle te beskerm teen Voldemort en sy volgelinge. Dit was nie vir haar ouers vreemd dat sy in die vroeё oggendure inkom nie, maar Ariana het nog nie genoeg aan Lily se kragte gewoond geraak om die spreuk te kan doen wat haar weer sigbaar sal maak nie.

Sy het eers vir haar iets te ete in die kombuis gekry. Lily het seker in dae nie goed geeёt nie. Sy was seker eet en slaap sal haar help om aan haar nuwe lyf gewoond te raak. Haar magiese vermoёns was so deel van haar lewe, dat sy nie `n lewe daarsonder kan indink nie.

Voor sy in haar kamer ingaan het, kon sy haarself nie keer om hou haar ouers weer te sien nie.`n Week terug het sy nog by haar ouers se grafte gestaan en nou kon sy hulle rustig sien slaap, heeltemal onbewus van die gat wat hulle in haar lewe gelaat het. Die geheim oor haar regte pa, het haar nogsteeds gepla, maar haar verlange om weer naby hulle te wees was besig om die stryd binne haar te wen, sodat sy nie langer vir hulle kon kwaad wees nie. Sy het bly rondrol in haar bed, terwyl sy worstel met haar emosies, maar uiteindelik het die moegheid gewen en het sy aan die slaap geraak.

Hoofstuk 4- Terug na Godrics Hallow

Madame Lily, madame! Word wakker, Mevrou Dursley het probeer om vir Harry te steel. Kom gou! Toe Ariana haar oё oopmaak sien sy `n huiself voor haar staan, maar vreemder nog sy is terug in die Potters se huis. Hoe het ek hier gekom?

Elf: "Ek weet nie wat gebeur het nie, die laaste ding wat ek kon onthou is `n man wat die huis aangeval het. Ek kon nie vir meester opspoor nie, maar ek het vir Harry van die Dursleys se stoep af teruggesteel . Toe ek teruggekom, het ek vir madame op die grond gekry en in die bed gaan sit, want madame was baie swak."

Sy het by haar self gedink: "Die elf dink ek is Lily, maar hoe het ek van my huis teruggekom na Godrics Hallow? Dit klink nie asof die elf my daar gaan haal het nie. Hoe is ek nou weer sigbaar en waar is my towerstok? "

Elf: "Hier is `n brief vir madame, miskien sal dit help"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Madame Lily Potter

Gringotts neem met hartseer kennis van die afsterwe van u eggenoot. Hy was ons altyd goedgesind en sy samewerking het ons gehelp om onsself beter te beskerm teen Voldemort en sy magte. In die afgelope paar jaar het ons hom leer ken as `n dapper en eerlike towenaar.

Die Potter familie het deur verskeie geslage aansienlike bates bymekaargemaak, daarom wil ons seker maak die gerugte wat ons gehoor het van u afsterwe vals is. Ons is jammer om u te verontrief in hierdie moeilike tyd.

Ons vra dat U so gou moontlik met Griphook kontak maak, om `n besoek by die bank of elders te reёl.

Bogrod

Besturende Direkteur van Antieke Familie Kelders

Hoof Skakelbeampte tussen Towenaar en Kobold sake

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Intussen was die elf besig om die huis regtemaak waar Voldemort deurgebeuk het.

Ariana: Dankie vir jou hulp en dat jy vir Harry veilig teruggebring het. Die man wat ons aangeval het, het meester James vermoor, jy kan maar ophou soek.

Die elf was so geskok dat hy ophou het om te werk.

Elf: Berty wou nie glo nie, maar hy het gevoel meester James is weg. Ek is baie jammer madame, hy was vandat hy maar nog `n seuntjie was goed vir my familie.

Ariana: Rus eers bietjie, jy kan later weer verder werk.

Araina het geweet huiselwe hou nie daarvan om te rus nie, maar sy kon sien hy was te oorweldig om verder die huis regtemaak. Die oomblik toe die elf egter sien sy wil self begin kosmaak, het hy opgespring om dit te doen.

Ariana: Ons is nie veilig hier nie. Die man wat ons aangeval het, het baie volgelinge gehad. Hulle kan moontlik nog na Harry soek. Ons moet so gou as moontlik hier weg kom. Ek kan nie vir Harry beskerm sonder `n towerstok nie.

Terwyl sy vir Berty gewag het om die kos kla te maak, het sy haar magiese kragte geoefen sonder `n towerstok deur te probeer om die huis regtemaak waar die elf opgehou het. Dit het aanvanklik swaar gegaan, maar met tyd het sy begin gewoond raak aan Lily se kragte. Lily het waarskynlik haar natuurlike talent hiervoor gereeld geoefen, want Ariana het redelike sukses behaal met haar pogings. Haar gevaarlike werk het dit genoodsaak dat sy bekend is met die tegnieke, maar sy het nie soos Lily `n natuurlike talent gehad om sonder `n towerstok regtekom nie.

Berty: Madame, werk baie goed en mooi. Beste wat ek nog gesien het van Madame, sonder `n stok. Berty is waarskynlik verkeerd, maar dit lyk amper of die krag aan die linkerkant van Madame se kern bietjie geblok word. Berty is jammer as hy verkeerd sien.

Ariana: Berty jy mag my help. Ek is so gewoond aan my towerstok, maar ek sal vir eers moet regkom sonder haar. Jy doen nog altyd goeie werk vir ons sonder `n stok, ek vertrou jou.

Die elf was gretig om haar te help om die linker en regter kant te sinkroniseer. Dit het `n bietjie stadiger gegaan, maar die effek van haar werk was groter en sy kon moeiliker spreuke aanpak.

Die bietjie oefening en die ete het haar vir `n rukkie gehelp om te vergeet dat sy geen idee het waar sy moet heengaan nie.

Na ete het sy aandag gegee aan Harry wat nou wakker geword het. Sy weerligstraal vloekmerk het haar herinner aan haar kinders.

Sy kan nog die dag onthou waar sy haar kinders moes gaan uitken na hulle deur Voldemort vermoor is. Voldemort het hulle nie die voorreg van `n vinnige dood gegun nie, hulle liggame het verskeie vloekmerke opgehad. Beide haar kinders was in 1978 deur Voldemort self doodgemaak, nadat hulle hom verraai het deur `n Markies dood te maak wat vir Voldemort geondersteun het.

Die kind se gesiggie het opgehelder toe hy sy ma sien naderkom. Mamma! Sy was nog nie seker of sy moet optree soos sy ma nie, maar sy het hom opgetel en teen haar vasgehou. Sy het die brief vir die Dursleys eenkant gesit en vir hom `n xilofoon getransfigureer uit eetgerei. Terwyl sy op die xilofoon gespeel het, het haar gedagtes begin dwaal.

Hy was nie deel van haar aanvanklike planne vir die toekoms nie, maar sy het gevoel die minste wat sy vir Lily kan doen is om haar seun goed te versorg. Sy vermoed dit gaan vir haar onmoontlik wees om terugtegaan na haar ou lewe, net die fundamentele wette van die wêreld het die vermoё om `n persoon so te skuif soos wat sy die vorige aand geskyf is. In haar alleenheid kan Harry dalk net dit wees wat sy nou in haar lewe nodig het. Iemand in haar lewe wat nie vrae vra oor haar teenwoordigheid nie.

Die brief van Dumbledore aan die Dursleys het verbasend min vir hulle verduidelik van Harry se situasie, maar sy kon uit die brief aflei dat Harry veilig sou wees by die Dursleys. Sy het op die oomblik nie veel ander keuses gehad vir plekker waar sy veilig kan bly nie. Petunia sou waarskynlik agterkom dat sy nie soos haar sussie optree nie.

Syhet by haarself gedink: **Dit is beter as ek my kans met `n "muggle" neem as wat ek gaan na mense wat ingelig is oor towenaar sake. As ek eers weer `n towerstok het kan ek hulle altyd "**_**obliviate**_**".**

Sy het `n afspraak vir die volgende middag met Griphook gemaak. Sy wou nie te gretig klink om die probleem optelos nie en sy het nog nie geweet hoe sy na die bank kan gaan, sonder dat iemand haar erken nie. Berty het die brief na Gringotts gevat, sodat sy seker was die brief word nie onderskep nie.

Terwyl Berty weg was het Ariana begin planne maak vir die volgende paar dae. Sy het Lily se paspoort gekry asook James se besem. Sy het die huis se beskerming verder opgekanp deur magiese simbole op spesifieke plekke aantebring, dit sou nie iemand vir lank kon uithou nie, maar dit sou hulle darem `n kans gee om weg te kom ingeval iemand hulle sou aanval. Sy wou graag die huis beskerm vir gebruik in die toekoms, selfs al kry sy die Dursleys oortuig om haar te help.

By die huiself se terugkoms het hy `n sien-my nie- spreuk op die besem gesit. Voor hy vir Harry en Ariana na die Dursleys geneem het.

Volgende Hoofstuk- Die Dursleys


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofstuk 5- Die Dursleys

Alle regte behoort aan J.K. Rowling

Ariana het `n oomblik geneem om alles rondom haar in te neem. Daar was `n sterk beskerming om die huis en die aangrensende huise. Dit moet die beskerming wees waarvan haar pa in die brief gepraat het.

Die huise in die straat het almal min of meer dieselfde gelyk. Die Dursleys het `n netjiese tuin gehad, die gras kort gesny en die beddings almal ewe groot met `n verskeidenheid van blomme. Die erf het `n oop ruimte geskep aangesien daar nie baie bome was nie en daar was `n paadjie wat gelei het na die voordeur. Daar was niemand buite gewees nie, maar `n kar was nog in die oprit. Ariana het met soveel selfvertroue as moontlik die paadjie opgestap en aan die swart deur geklop.

Sy kon beweging in die huis hoor en iemand wat sê: "Ek hoop nie iemand wil alweer gemors aan ons verkoop nie".

Petunia : Lily? Wat maak jy hier? Ons het die maand betaal, as daar iets fout is, is dit aan julle kant.

Ariana: Ek is nie hier om oor geld te praat nie. Mag ek inkom?

Petunia Jy kan inkom, maar los daai stok van jou op die tafel.

Ariana: Ek het hom nie vandag saamgebring nie, ek was haastig by die huis weg.

Ariana het nie veel van die binnekant van die huis gesien nie, want sy was te besig om te soek vir iets wat haar kan help om Lily se suster en haar man se naam optespoor. Daar was nie sertifikate teen die mure en die trofees wat sy gesien het, het nie name opgehad nie.

Ariana: Middag swaer, jammer om jou op so `n rustige middag te kom pla, maar dit is redelik dringend.

Vernon het haar snaaks aangekyk, maar tog vir haar genooi om te kom sit.

Ariana het hulle vertel van die aanval op haar huis deur `n kragtige towenaar, James en die aanvaller se dood en dat die towenaar se volgelinge daarop uit is om al haar familie doodtemaak in weerwraak op hulle meester se dood.

Vernon: Waarom kom jy dan hierheen? Jy stel ons almal in gevaar.

Ariana: Ons is almal reeds ingevaar. Ek is die enigste een wat julle kan beskerm, maar ek kan dit net doen as ons familie bymekaar is. Daar is `n beskerming wat ons almal sal veilig hou, solank ons as familie bymekaar bly. Mag ek en Harry asseblief van julle gasvryheid gebruik maak totdat die situasie uitgesorteer is?

Ariana wou nie `n kans neem met die Dursleys se regte antwoord nie, daarom het sy besluit om `n hulle te beinvloed met die _Opgewonde speuk_.

Vernon: As ons dan die enigste familie is wat jou kan help en jy is die enigste een wat ons kan help, kan jy maar hier bly solank soos wat dit nodig is. James het nie twee keer gedink voor hy my die geld gegee het om my droomhuis te koop nie en boonop leen hy die geld vir my rente vry.

Ariana: Dankie, solank soos ek hier bly kan julle net die helfde van die paaiement betaal.

Hulle het nog `n ruk oor die praktiese reёlings gesels soos of dit veilig sal wees om die huis te verlaat wanneer Vernon werk toe moet gaan. Haar pa het niks hieroor gesê in die brief nie, maar Ariana het vir hulle seker gemaak die beskerming bly op hulle buite die "wards". Selfs buite die wards het hulle die sterkste beskerming gehad wat sy nog ooit gesien het. Die stories wat sy gehoor het van Albus Dumbledore se vermoёns het nie oordryf nie.

Sy het nog `n paar van die Dursleys se vrae beantwoord, waarna hulle haar gewys het waar is haar en Harry se kamer. Die kamer was klein met net `n tafel en `n bed, maar sy was dankbaar vir `n plek waar sy en Harry veilig kon slaap. Sy het vir Petunia bedank vir hulle gasvryheid en vir Harry uit sy stootwaentjie uitgetel. Harry was rusteloos na al die tyd wat daar nie aan hom aandag gegee is nie. Ariana het vir Petunia gesien glimlag vir Harry, toe Ariana met Harry begin speel.

**"Miskien sal dinge beter vir ons uitwerk as wat ek gedink het"**

Nadat sy seker was dit is veilig, het sy vir Berty geroep en hom gestuur om `n paar goed te gaan haal by Godrics Hallow.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hoofstuk 6- Ariana-Lily Potter Dumbledore

Ariana het lank gewonder hoe sy haar self gaan vermom die volgende middag, as sy na Gringotts moet gaan. Meeste van haar moontlikhede was uit sonder geld of `n towerstok. Dit het ook nie gehelp dat haar foto onlangs in elke koerant verskyn het nie. Haar verskeie reise oor die wêreld het haar blootgestel aan mense wat probleme op verskillende maniere opgelos het. Sy het probeer so wyd as moontlik dink oor die saak. Uiteindelik het sy die idee gekry om haar te vermom soos `n veela groep in Oos-Europa. Hulle het hulle hele lyf toegemaak om nie mense perongeluk te verlei nie. Dit sou `n ruk neem om klere te maak wat presies soos hulle tradiosonele drag lyk, maar dit is die beste wat sy nou kan doen.

Na ontbyt, het sy verskoning gemaak by die Dursleys om na Godrics Hallows te gaan. Petunia het ingestem om na Harry te kyk, terwyl Ariana weg is, inruil vir dubbeld soveel ure wat Ariana na Dudley moet kyk.

Ariana het in Lily se kas gesoek na `n uitrusting wat soortgelyk lyk, as dit wat sy nodig het. Sy moes `n paar verstellings maak, wat moeilik was sonder `n towerstok. Berty het gehelp waar hy kan, maar hy het nie geweet hoe moet die uitrusting lyk waarna sy soek nie. Sy het ook hakskoene aangetrek wat haar heelwat langer as Lily sou laat lyk het.

Berty het haar na Gringotts geneem. waar sy bietjie meer aandag geniet het as wat sy wou gehad het. Buite Griphook se kantoor het twee wagte gestaan, waarskynlik om Lily Potter te beskerm. Griphook se kantoor was luuks gemeubeleer, met baie boeke en dokumente regdeur die kantoor. Agter sy stoel teen die muur was twee swaarde en twee klei tablette wat `n verhaal uit die Kobolds se verlede uitbeeld.

Na dat hulle gegroet het, het Griphook dadelik haar bloed getoets. Om die waarheid te sê, hy het alreeds die messie in sy hand gehad toe sy in die kantoor inkom.

Griphook: Ek vra onverskoning: U is wie u sê u is, U laat ons in `n moeilike posisie, want die res van die wêreld dink u is dood en die eksekuteur gaan binnekort vra na u testament. Hoe wil U die saak laat afloop?"

Ariana: Ek is jammer oor die ongerief, maar ek moes ter will van die veiligheid van Harry maak asof ek ook gesterf het. Ek wil graag sekere gedeeltes van my testament nou voltrek en veranderings maak indien nodig. U kan die eksekuteur laat weet ons het die testament voor ons afsterwe voltrek.

Griphook: Ek kry vir u die testament, Madame.

Sy het al die Potters se wense voltrek, behalwe om haar pa die bestuurder te maak van die Potter bates. Haar pa was nogsteeds Harry se wettige voog en hy het `n stewige bedrag ontvang as vriend van die Potters. Sy het die bates onder `n anonieme bestuurder, waarvan slegs Gringotts weet, se beheer geplaas totdat Harry sewentien word. Uit die testament kon sy leer dat Lily se suster se naam Petunia is en haar man Vernon en die klein seuntjie is Dudley. Die testament het aan hulle `n bedrag nagelaat vir Dudley se opvoeding.

Griphook: Alles lyk in orde Madame Potter. Weereens ons simpatie met die afsterwe van u eggenoot. Wil u hê ek moet `n kobold stuur om u te neem na die Potter kluiskamer?

Ariana: Dankie vir u hulp en u meegevoel in die moeilike tyd. Ek wil die Potter kluiskamer besoek. Mag jy Midas oortref tot ons mekaar weer sien.

Die Potter kluiskamer het bestaan uit verskillende kamers. Die eerste kamer wat sy ingegaan het was vol goud, munte en juwele. Ariana het hier vir haar `n duisend gulden geneem en `n paar stukke duur juweliersware. Daar was `n kamer vol meubels aangrensend. Sy kon later vir haar hier meubels kry vir haar kamer by die Dursleys. Nog `n kamer was vol boeke en ander persoonlike items. Ariana het hier verby beweeg, want haar oog het die wapenkamer gevang.

Sy het een vir een die wapens getoets of hulle vir haar magiese krag werk. `n Magiese wapen is nie so presies en kragtig soos `n towerstok nie, maar sal dit vir haar moontlik maak om meeste spreuke te doen. Sy het `n swaardstaf, `n kruisboog en twee spiese met `n atlatl gekry wat by haar gepas het. Sy kon nou verstaan hoekom wapens soos die so duur is, dit was baie sterker as dit wat sy in haar vorige lewe vir haarself gemaak het. Sy was bietjie uit oefening uit, maar dit het gevoel of sy iets uit haar ou lewe teruggekry het. Sy het haar handsak vergroot en lig gemaak om haar nuwe wapens daar binne te bêre. Om soveel goed uit die Potters se kluis te neem het haar laat skuldig voel, maar dit was die vinnigste oplossing vir haar probleem om in die geheim te bly.

Sy het `n ongeduldige kobold betaal vir die tyd wat hy gewag het vir haar. Die betaling het die kobold opgebeur en hy het haastig terug gery na die oppervlak.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Berty het haar terug gevat na Godrics Hallow, waar sy die spiese met die atlatl, die kruisboog en helfde van die geld gestoor het, want sy was oppad na `n dorpie met klomp skelms. In haar vorige lewe het sy meeste besighede in die dorpie nie ondersteun nie, want sy het geweet al hulle besigheid is nie wettig nie.

Sy het haar self en James se besem onsigbaar gemaak met die swaardstaf en weer na die eetplek gegaan om deur die vuur te reis. Die geheime dorpie was in die berge en kon slegs bereik word as jy met `n besem deur die regte plek vlieg. Die dorpie het `n geheime kaggel gebou tien kilometer van die dorpie af, vir vinnige toegang tot die dorpie, al die ander paaie het magiese lokvalle gehad om lastige besoekers uittehou. James se besem het die tien kilometer in `n paar minute voltooi, waarna sy haarself sigbaar gemaak het.

Die eerste winkel wat sy besoek het was `n winkel wat towerstokke verkoop het. In haar vorige lewe het Sy af en toe die winkel besoek, indien sy nie sekere materiaale vir Oliavander kon opspoor nie. Indien hy `n towerstok met die materiaal gehad het, het sy die towerstok uitmekaar gehaal en die nodige materiaal aan Oliavander verkoop. Die vrou het haar vriendelik gegroet, maar sy kon nie haar klante help soos Oliavander nie, want sy was eintlik net `n verkoopsvrou met `n belangstelling in verskillende towerstokke.

Ariana kon die afsydigheid van meeste towerstokke aanvoel en het so hier en daar een getoets. Daar was twee towerstokke wat redelik suksesvol vir haar sou kon werk, maar beide het een komponent gehad wat nie perfek by haar pas nie.

**Ek het nooit gedink ek sal die een verkoop kry: Glo geelhout van Suid-Afrika met `n griffioen veer toegedraai in ware Acromantula sy. Die tweede een is Akasia met `n Augerey of Ierse feniks veer.**

"Jy kan hulle altwee kry vir 39 gulden."

"Dit is `n unieke towerstok, maar ek dink 33 gulden is `n beter prys"

Sy het uiteindelik die twee towerstokke vir 35 gulden gekoop. Die volgende winkel wat sy besoek het was die van doepa(Potions) en doepa bestandele winkel. Sy het `n hele reeks onnodige bestandele gekoop om dit wat sy eintlik wil maak wegtesteek. Na die doepa winkel het sy die boekwinkel besoek, die volgende paar dae gaan waarskynlik minder opwinding hê, daarom kan `n bietjie leesstof handig te pas kom.

Terug by die Godric Hallow het sy begin om die komponente van die towerstokke uitteruil totdat sy die towerstok gekry het om perfek by haar te pas. Die kombinasie was `n geelhout stok met die Augerey veer in die Acromantula sy.

Die doepa wat sy wou maak was baie eenvoudig, maar `n baie kragtige steroïde. Een inspuiting van die steroïde het `n mens se fisies krag, spoed en stamina verdubbel vir twee ure. Sy het gereeld van die steroïde gebruik gemaak as sy in die knyp was teen sterker magiese diere. Die steroïde was baie effektief, maar het `n slegte langtermyn uitwerking gehad as dit gereeld gebruik word. Sy het van jongs af na maniere gesoek om die negatiewe effekte teentewerk, want sy het geweet sy sal nie kan aanhou werk daarsonder, as sy begin oud word nie.

(Na vyf jaar wat sy nie kon werk nie en voltyds aan die steroïde aandag gegee het, het sy `n deurbraak gemaak wat haar toelaat om die steroïde sonder enige nagevolge te gebruik.-Agtergrond inligting waarvan Ariana nie tans weet.)

Sy het min kennis oor gebeure in die toekoms, maar sy het al die kennis van Ariana-2022 se magiese vermoёns, insluitend die spreuk wat sy ontwerp het vir die steroïde se negatiewe effek. Sy kon nie onthou hoe het die permanente gebruik van die steroïde haar lewe verander het nie, maar sy was seker mense sou maniere vind om dit te misbruik.

Sy het haarself met die doepa ingespuit en die spreuk gedoen om haar te beskerm teen die negatiewe effekte. Die uitwerking van die steroïde was so sterk op haar dat sy haarself nie kon keer om `n paar bewegings met haar swaardstaf uittevoer nie, selfs al weet sy die ure bou op wat sy sal moet terugwerk vir Petunia. Sy het verskeie bewegings ingeoefen en Berty was verbaas met haar spoed en die gemak waarmee sy die wapen gebruik het.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Einde van die hoofstuk

(Ek het gehoop iemand sal in `n review vra presies hoe "Time Travel" in die verhaal werk, maar hier is die antwoord inelkgeval vir die persone wat daaroor wonder. Ariana in 2022 is dood sowel as Ariana in 1982. Die tydlyn gaan nog aan asof Ariana-1982 lewe bv. as Ariana-1982 die dag na James Potter se dood blomme vir haar ma gekoop het, ontvang haar ma blomme en sy onthou dat Ariana-1982 vir haar blomme gekoop het al het sy nie vir Ariana gesien nie. Ariana in Lily Potter se lyf mag nie inmeng met die gebeure wat outomaties ontvou nie en indien sy doen sal haar optrede uitgevee word binne `n paar uur. Ariana-Lily Potter kan gebeure in die toekoms verander wat niks te make het met haar vorige lewe nie, maar Ariana-1982 kan niks verander nie.

Towenaars en hekse mag dalk sterker lyk as in die oorspronklike Harry Potter boeke, maar dit is my poging om die wye verskil in magiese kragte in die oorspronklike boeke te hanteer bv. Peter Pettigrew wat twaalf mense met een spreuk doodmaak en Vincent Crabbe se Fiendfyre, al word beide van hulle verskeie kere as ondergemiddeld uitgebeeld. Ariana het ongeveer 30 jaar ondervinding in `n gespesiaaliseerde beroep en kennis van Ariana in 2022 se magiese vermoёns)


	4. Chapter 4

Alle regte behoort aan J.K. Rowling.

Hoofstuk 7 Ariana se lewe begin form aanneem

In die volgende paar dae het Ariana `n groot verskil aan haar liggaam begin voel as gevolg van die steriode. Sy het baie geoefen, want sy het nie veel andersens gehad om te doen, behalwe om na Harry te kyk. Berty het haar baie met Harry gehelp wat haar meer tyd gegee het om haar steroïde uittetoets.

Sy kon elke dag aansienlik verder en vinniger hardloop. Tydens haar verkenning van die land het sy haarself onsigbaar en onhoorbaar(silencio) gemaak wanneer sy gaan draf, want sy kon na `n paar dae vinniger as `n super atleet hardloop oor langer afstande. Binne `n paar dae het haar oefening deur Lily se dun vetlaag gebrand, waarna sy besef het sy sal aansienlik meer moet eet. Na twee weke het sy alreeds 4 maal verbeter vanwaar sy begin het indien sy die steroïde gebruik en 2 maal so goed sonder die steroïde. Sy het so goed moontlik haar vordering van die Dursleys weggesteek met winter klere. Sy het ook haar wapen opleiding wat sy by verskeie meesters ontvang het ingeoefen by Godrics Hallow teen objekte.

Sy wou baie graag met haar pa kontak maak, maar dit sou `n tydjie neem om haarself te vermom op `n manier wat hy nie sou kon agterkom nie. Dumbledore sou dadelik iets so eenvoudig soos "Polyjuice " of gemeer speuke opmerk. Hy kon waarskynlik magiese auras ook sien en aangesien hy vir Lily goed ken, sou hy Ariana aan Lily se aura kon uitken. Ariana het Lily se aura verander deur haar nuwe spreuke van oor die wêreld te leer. Na `n tyd sou die kragte in Lily se aura gevestig word en haar aura begin verander. Daar is egter `n ritueel wat sy in die toekoms geleer het, wat `n mens se gesig en in `n mindere mate jou lyf kon verander. ` n Stam in Afrika het die tegniek gebruik om mense se gesigte te vorm na gelang van sy posisie in die gemeenskap byvoorbeeld, `n soldaat het `n emosielose vreesaanjende gesig gehad wanneer hy/sy gaan oorlog maak.

Die eerste stap was om `n tweede gesig te vissueliseer. Die volgende stap het behels om daagliks verf aan jou gesig te smeer en magiese simbole daarin te teken. Sy moes die verf vir `n uur of so ophou, voor sy dit weer kon afhaal. Oor `n tydperk van `n paar maande wat die verf gereeld gebruik is, word die tweede gesig so deel van jou dat dit moeilik raak om te sien jy het jou gesig magies verander.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Haar lewe by die Dursleys het ook vorm begin aanneem. Hulle het by haar aangedring om `n tydjie by hulle aantebly, waarskynlik oor die finansiёle voordeel en omdat sy nie omggegee het om gereeld na Dudley te kyk nie. Die kinders was `n handvol, maar sy het haar werk vergemaklik met `n paar spreuke wat sy geleer het vir haar eie kinders, as Petunia nie kyk nie. Haar lewe was baie eensaam, behalwe vir die kort geselsies met Petunia en Vernon het sy nie veel kontak met mense gehad nie. Om die kinders te versorg het haar baie gehelp met die gevoel van eensaamheid. So ver Ariana kon sien het Harry haar aanvaar as sy ma en sy het haar bes probber om `n sterk band met hom te bou.

Sy het gereeld vir die Dursleys `n ete voorberei met Berty se hulp om hulle lewe te vergemaklik. Sy het gemaak asof die etes van privaat restaurante kom waarvan die Dursleys nog nooit gehoor het nie. Op spesiale geleenthede het sy wel kos gekry van restaurante met bekende sjefs. Sy het haarself en `n klein louoond(met `n groter binnekant as buitekant) onsigbaar gemaak vir nie-towenaars , waarna sy die sjef se voltooide disse verdubbel het direk in die binnekant van die louoond. Die Dursleys het die kos baie geniet en het gewoonlik haar `n paar keer bedank vir die heerlike etes. Na die ete het sy `n vlou liefdes doepa(met die nodige beskerming) wat sy self gemaak het in Vernon en Petunia se drankies gegooi om die aand se pret vir hulle aan te help.

Om haar verhouding met die Dursleys te vergemaklik het sy vir vir haar `n kar gekoop, sodat sy soos `n gewone mens by die Dursleys se huis kon aankom. In hulle huis het sy haar magiese vermoёns slegs gebruik as sy seker was hulle sou dit nie agterkom nie. Ariana se ouers het `n ongemaklikheid daarmee gehad as Ariana haar kragte gebruik as `n kortpad vir alles, daarom was sy goed bekend met die gewone manier van take verrig rondom die huis.

Ariana het nie permanent by die Dursleys gebly nie, sy en Harry het soms vir `n paar dae by Godrics Hallow gaan bly. Sy was bang Petunia as sy te veel tyd saam met Petunia spandeer dat sy sal agterkom dat Ariana nie Lily is nie. Sy het gewoonlik die verskoning gebruik dat sy alleentyd nodig het om te gaan treur oor James, iets wat die Dursleys kon verstaan.

Petunia het Ariana(Lily) se pogings waardeer om soos `n gewone mens saam met hulle te leef. Haar optrede was so natuurlik dat Petunia haarself soms moes herinner dat Ariana `n heks is. Sy het baie verskil van die Lily wat sy geken het as `n kind. Jong Lily was altyd so gou om `n doepa te gebruik as `n oplossing vir alles en so al die aandag op haarself te vestig. Petunia het vermoed Lily was ontnugter oor die wreedheid van die magiese wêreld en was opsoek na `n plek waar sy van die wêreld kon vergeet.

/ Petunia het aanmerkings oor Lily se gedrag in die verlede gemaak, maar dit het nie vir Ariana ontstel nie, want sy was nie bewus daarvan dat dit neerhalende aanmerkings is nie. Ariana se "goto" antwoord, wanneer sy nie verstaan nie, was om jammer te sê. Mettertyd het die gebrek aan konflik Petunia meegevoer laat raak in die utopiese droom van `n gelukkige liefdevolle familie. /- Agtergrond inligting van skrywer.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hoostuk 8- Wie is Ariana die Time Traveller in 1982?

Na `n paar maande se oefening was sy seker sy het die spreuk onder die knie om haar gesig te verander met verf na haar tweede gesig. Vir die afgelope week het sy al gedink wat om in haar brief vir haar pa te skryf. Dit sou waarskynlik vir hom `n groot skok wees om te hoor hy het `n dogter wat vir 50 jaar van hom af weggesteek is. Sy was nie seker hoe sy hom in `n brief sou kon oortuig dat sy, sy dogter is nie, maar sy het haar woorde so gekies dat hy nie onmiddelik die brief sou weggooi nie. Sy het vir hom alles vertel wat sy geleer het uit haar ma se brief oor die gebeure rondom haar geboorte. By die brief het sy ook `n stukkie van haar geheue gestuur van toe sy `n kind was.

Om die brief na haar pa te stuur moes sy weer die geheime dorpie besoek. Hier het sy `n persoon, wat diere onwettig verhandel, gevra om vir haar `n eksotiese uil te bekom. Sy het die uil na Hogwarts se posadres gestuur met die hoop dat die brief haar pa sal bereik.

/ In die fic kan uile nie enige iemand tussen niks en nêrens opspoor nie, uile gaan na `n spesifieke huis toe en los die brief daar./

Albus het nie geweet wat om van die brief te maak nie. Die persoon het duidelik kennis van sy verlede, maar sy verhouding 50 jaar gelede was aan verskeie van sy vriende bekend enige iemand kon die verhaal van hulle gehoor het. Baie mense het geweet hy is `n ryk man na hy die Flamel familie gehelp het, miskien was die persoon agter sy geld aan. Die stukkie van haar geheue, wat sy saamgestuur het, het eg gelyk en sy nuuskierigheid het die beste van hom gekry. As hy `n dogter gehad het sou hy haar graag beter wou leer ken, daarom het hy besluit om terugteskryf en meer te leer oor haar lewe.

HPHPHPHPHP

In haar vrye tyd het sy boeke gelees uit die biblioteek in Godrics Hallow en uit die Potter se kluiskamer. Terwyl sy eendag na boeke gesoek het om te lees het sy op Lily se mediese toorkuns(healing magic) boeke afgekom en haar studies om `n medi-heks te word. So ver soos Ariana kon sien het Lily net met haar derde jaar van studies begin toe sy opgehou het. Ariana het baie navorsing in die mediese veld gedoen om haar steroïde te probeer verstaan. Die inligting het haar laat besluit om Lily se studies voorttesit by `n normale universiteit. Die nie-towenaar gedeelte van Lily se kwalifikasies was waarskynlik beperk tot die papier waarop dit geskryf is, want Ariana was uit haar vorige lewe goed bekend met die onkunde van Medi-hekse. Sy kon egter die kwalifikasies tot haar voordeel gebruik as sy inskryf by die universiteit.

Sy het die naaste universiteit besoek om aansoek by hulle te doen om daar verder te studeer. Die persoon het alles voorwaardelik goedgekeur, maar wou haar kwalifikasies bevestig vanaf haar vorige universiteit. Sy het teen haar wil `n stukkie geheue in hom geplant dat hy dit reeds gedoen het, sy kon nie dat hy navraag doen oor `n persoon wat afgesterf het. Ariana het besluit om haar studies voortesit as `n apteker, want dit is die veld waarin sy die meeste kennis gehad het uit haar steroïde navorsing. Sy het min vakke geneem, sodat sy nogsteeds baie tyd vir Harry sou hê. Die laaste twee jaar van haar studies sou haar vier jaar neem om te voltooi.

Sy wou nie verewig van die Potter se fondse afhanklik wees nie. Sy sou nie `n groot verskil aan hulle fortuin maak nie, maar sy het gevoel die geld behoort aan Harry.

Haar lewe het gou roetine begin aanneem. Sy het na die universiteit gegaan vir haar klasse, tyd saam met Harry en Dudley spandeer, hard geoefen, briewe vir haar pa geskryf en so veel as moontlik van die magiese wêreld geleer. Die roetine kon haar egter nie help om te verstaan wat sy in die verlede moet doen nie, sy het die geleentheid om die toekoms te verander, maar sy het nie geweet hoe nie. Haar lewe was verder gekompliseer, omdat sy nie Lily was nie, en sy was ook nie meer Ariana nie, haar lewe was nou `n mengsel van die twee. Sy was `n nuwe persoon wat haarself nie goed geken het nie en dit het haar deurmekaar laat voel. Dit is maklik om `n skein normale lewe vir ander te vertoon, maar sy kon nie haarself daarmee flous nie.

/Waarskuwing!:Persone wat nie hou van godsdienstige sake, of nie glo dit hoort in die Harry Potter wêreld, kan na my verduideliking ophou lees. My verstaan is dat godsdiens deel is van ons menswees en dat iemand soos die "Chosen One" of `n "Time Traveller" te minste oor die sake sou moes nadink in hulle lewe. Dit is dalk makliker vir J.K. Rowling gewees om nie daarin aandag te gee, maar die Harry Potter wêreld is nes ons s'n, behalwe dat daar persone is met magiese kragte. C.S. Lewis en Tolkien het sterk van Christelike simbole gebruik gemaak in hulle buite-ons-kosmos verhale, daarom meen ek dit mag my verhaal verryk./

Nadat sy lank gewik en weeg het wat sy moet doen, het sy besluit om `n kerk te gaan besoek. In haar vorige lewe het haar ouers by haar aangedring om gereeld saam met hulle kerk toe te gaan selfs as `n volwassene. Die magiese wêreld het dit vir haar moeilik gemaak om die gebeure In die Bybel te verstaan bv. wat is wonderwerke gewees. Baie kulture wat sy besoek het, het hulle magiese vermoёns verstaan uit hulle spiritualiteit. Mettertyd het sy dele van hulle verstaan aangeneem om sin van die lewe te probeer maak.

Sy was skrikkerig om die kerk te gaan besoek, want sy weet sy het die laaste paar maande net op haarself gefokus sonder om te dink hoe dit ander mense se lewens raak. Tog wou sy nie meer verder met die las van haar skuldige gewete verder stap nie. Sy wou net met iemand eerlik praat oor haar lewe en haar probleme, sonder om te maak asof sy iemand anders is.

Die kerkie wat sy besoek het was klein met nie veel meer sitplek as vir `n honderd mense. Die gebou het haar terug laat dink aan haar kinder jare saam met haar ouers. Sy het gewonder of hulle vandag ook êrens in `n kerk gebou sit en dankbaar sou wees as hulle haar weer in die kerk kon sien. Die tyd voor die preek was `n ongemaklike tyd vir Ariana en haar gedagtes het op verskeie plekke rongedwaal.

Sy kon die skrifgedeelte van die preek nie glo nie. Dit was die gedeelte uit Esegiёl waar die droё bene weer lewe kry. Die preek het van die sake aangespreek waaroor sy gewonder het soos die dood(haar eie en die van haar ouers), die lewe wat `n mens kan oorweldig en hoe daar hoop kan wees in moeilike situasies. Sy het nie ewe skielik alles verstaan wat rondom haar aan die gebeur is nie, maar sy het begin voel daar is iets aan die werk wat dit vir haar sal moontlik maak om haarself en haar plek in wêreld en tyd te vind. In haar gebede in die week het sy gevra vir leiding in haar en Harry se lewe, al was hulle net `n weggesteekte mens en `n baba kon hulle lewe `n groot invloed op ander se lewe uitoefen.


	5. Chapter 5

Alle regte behoort aan J.K. Rowling

Hoofstuk 9 `n Ontmoeting met Albus Dumbledore

Na `n maand se gesprekke tussen Ariana en haar pa het hulle beide gemaklik gevoel om mekaar te ontmoet. Met haar pa se besige skedule was dit moelik om `n afspraak te maak wat beide pas. Gedurende die maand het Ariana `n aangepaste vorm van die Fidelius spreuk oor beide Lily en Ariana se bestaan geplaas, sodat sy haar geheime verder van haar pa kon beskerm.

Die spreuk gebruik `n uitgebreide ritueel wat twee weke lank neem om te voltooi. Daarna kan sy die spreuk elke dag versterk. Die enigste manier om die geheim met `n ander te deel is om `n stukkie geheue met die persoon te deel. Die peroon wat die geheim beskerm kan die geheue vir iemand wys of dit in hulle plant deur die geheue spreek. Sy het alles twee keer gedoen, want sy wou die geheime van haar twee lewens geskei hou. Die verdeling van haar geheime maak dit moontlik dat mense van Lily kan weet sonder om van Ariana te weet. Sy het in die eerste twee weke die spreuk op Lily se bestaan geplaas en in die laaste twee weke op Ariana se bestaan.

Sy het die bestaan van Lily met die Dursleys en verskeie nie-magiese persone gedeel. Die geheim het niks bevat wat iemand sou laat dink sy is `n heks nie, sy het bloot vir hulle sigbaar geword. Die mense kon nie haar geheim aan iemand anders oorvertel nie, wat Ariana beskerm het teen die oorvertel van, haar bestaan van mense wat haar ken, aan mense wat die regte Lily geken het. Na sy die Fidelius oor Ariana se bestaan geplaas het, het sy die stukkie geheue gestuur wat haar pa nodig sou hê om haar te kan sien as Ariana(haar tweede gesig).

Ariana kon nie wag vir die dag wat sy uiteindelik haar pa kon ontmoet nie. Dit het baie tyd en harde werk gekos, maar dit was die rede hoekom sy terug gekom het na die verlede. Die briewe wat sy van hom ontvang het, het haar bewondering vir haar pa verder laat toeneem. Hy het ook verskeie lande van die wêreld besoek en by hulle geleer van die magiese wêreld, die kennis het dit vir haar maklik gemaak om met hom te praat oor haar lewe. Hy het haar gevra om beskermende klere saamtebring vir `n aktiwiteit na die ete.

Sy het haar pa in `n klein restaurantjie ontmoet in die magiese gebied van Gloucestershire. Die restaurant het uitgekyk oor die naby geleё woud. Ariana was eerste by die restaurant en het solank vir haar warm sjokelade drankie bestel om te drink, terwyl sy wag. Die oomblik toe hy in die restaurant stap kon sy haar pa se sterk aura aanvoel. Hy was gekleё in netjiese formele oorlogsdrag van die Dumbledore-Peverell familie. Die drag was algemeen gebruik deur towenaars wat op bystand is ingeval `n geveg sou uitbreek. Hy het haar gegroet en gekomplimenteer op haar voorkoms, waarna hy vir hom ook warm sjokelade bestel.

Die gesprek het gemaklik verloop totdat sy perongeluk vir Harry genoem het. Haar pa het effens ontsteld gelyk. Hy het sy reaksie probeer verklaar deur te sê, hy is net verbaas dat sy deur sy "wards' kon kom. Sy het gelukkig beplan om hom te vertel van Harry met die hoop dat hy meer betrokke in Harry se lewe sou wees.

"My tannie aan my ma se kant is Charlsus Potter se ma. Ek het min met die magiese kant van die familie te doen gekry, maar James het in sy testament gevra dat ek `n ogie oor Harry sal hou. Hy het my `n lys van mense gegee wat Harry gereeld moet besoek(/halwe waarheid, in die testament was so lys, maar dit was Dumbledore se taak, wat sy toe oorgevat het/). Na alles wat hulle vir ons gedoen het, kon ek hom dit nie vir weier nie, Harry is darem familie."

"Natuurlik, ek het jou tannie `n paar keer ontmoet. Dit is egter nie al familieband wat jy het met Harry nie, jy is familie met Lily deur jou oom Abeforth ook. Tot my skaamte moet ek sê dat hy `n groot aantal buite-egtelike kinders het. Ek is ook ver langs familie van die Potters, daarom het hulle my dubbele bloed verbinding aan Harry vertrou om na sy belange om te sien. Dit is waarskynlik jou drie verbindings aan Harry wat dit vir jou moontlik maak om deur die "wards" te gaan."

"Ek wou juis by jou hoor, by wie ek moet toestemming vra om Harry na `n sekere Sirius Black te neem, glo familie en `n vriend van James. Hy is heel bo aan my lys van mense wie Harry gereeld moet sien."

"Ek ken vir Sirius, hy werk gereeld saam met my as ons op bystand is, ingeval Voldemort se volgelinge weer opduik. Ek sal hom in kennis stel dat Harry by Petunia is, maar die dood van James lê nog swaar op sy gemoed."

Na die ete het haar pa haar megedeel dat die mense van Gloucestershire hom gevra het om die acromantula bevolking uittedun wat in die woud woon. Hy was seker hy sou haar kon beskerm, maar dit sou vinniger gaan as hulle twee is. Sy het vinnig haar beskermende klere aangetrek, gretig om die acromantula saam met haar pa aantepak.

Op die rand van die woud het sy haar wapens uit haar vergrote sak uitgehaal, wat haar pa net laat glimlag het. Sy het `n paar acromantula met haar kruisboog geskiet om hulle aandag te trek, waarna haar pa hulle getalle verminder het deur `n klomp pyle uit sy towerstok te skiet. Met `n aardbewing het hy `n paar mure uit die grond laat kom om hulle te beskerm en kort daarna die spinnekoppe teruggespoel met ondergrondse water. Intussen het Ariana `n groot aantal spinnekoppe gedood met haar spiese asook takke in klein hamers getranfigureer om `n onverwagse groot skaalse aanval te loods. Na hulle suksevolle aanval het die spinnekoppe in verskillende rigtings weggehardloop.

Hoofstuk 10 `n Hartseer ontmoeting met die Marauders

Haar pa het twee dae na hulle ontmoeting vir haar en Petunia briewe gestuur, sodat hy en Sirius tyd saam met Harry kan deurbring. Ariana het Petunia se brief onderskep, want Petunia was nie Harry se voog nie. Dumbledore was bewus van Petunia se ongemaklikheid met towenaars, daarom wou hy met Petunia reёl dat Ariana Harry na Sirius se huis te bring. In sy brief aan Ariana het hulle onverskoning gevra vir hulle afwesigheid in Harry se lewe en wou hom so gou as moontlik besoek. Haar pa sou haar en Harry na Sirius se huis neem, waarna hy Sirius en ander vriende van James aan haar sou voortestel. Almal wou graag vir Harry weer sien, maar hulle wou Harry se geheime voog van die media beskerm. Sy het vir haarself en Petunia geantwoord en `n afspraak met hulle vir die naweek gereёl.

Sy en Berty het hulle bes gedoen om Harry so netjies as moontlik te laat lyk, maar sy hare wou nie saamwerk nie. Hulle het vroeg die Saterdag oggend uit die dorp uitgery. Sy het met haar pa gereёl om hulle by `n kerk te ontmoet, onder die voorwensel dat sy nie vir Dursleys wou ontstel met `n towenaar nie. Sy het soos altyd `n paar kilometer buite die dorp in `n veld gestop, nadat sy seker gemaak het dat niemand haar sien nie, het sy hulle en die kar onsigbaar gemaak. Die aktivering van die kar se levitasie "enchantment" het die kar 4m in die lug laat hang, veilig uit almal se pad uit. Sy het Harry opgetel en terug dorp toe gehardloop. Drie minute later was hulle by die kerk wat sy met haar pa afgespreek het.

Vanaf die kerk se tuin het hulle met die foeniks, wat aan haar pa verbind het, vertrek na Sirius se huis. `n Foeniks is die sagste manier om `n kind oor lang afstande te vervoer. By hulle aankoms het sy vinnig die nodige geheue aan Sirius gegee, sodat hy haar sal kan sien. Sirius het vir hulle `n tydelike wagwoord gegee om deur die "wards" te kom. Voor hulle die huis binnegegaan het, het Sirius haar gewaarsku teen sy oupas Pollux en Arcturus Black wat ook teenwoordig was.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

/Lord Pollux Black is Harry se groot oom en `n burggraaf na hy sy Orde van Merlin ontvang het. Sirius woon op sy oom Alphard se grond wat binne Pollux se regeer gebied val, want Pollux is die eersgeborene. Sirius het nie vir Peter aangeval nie en Peter het nie gevlug in die verhaal nie, meer daaroor later.. /

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sirius het haar meegedeel dat hy nie behoorlik opgelei is as `n heer nie, daarom het hy nie geweet hy moet sy privaatheid beskerm, teen sy oupa binne die grondgebied ("Viscounty") waaroor sy oupa gesag uitoefen. Op die manier kon sy oupa Pollux sy familie ringe gebruik om te wete te kom van Harry se besoek aan Sirius en het sy kennis met sy nefie Arcturus gedeel.

Sirius se huis is so voorberei dat dit `n feestelike atmosfeer geskep het vir hulle held Harry. Die feesviering oor Harry se oorwinning was nog lank nie verby nie.

In die huis het slegs `n kort vet man en Lord Arcturus se vrou sterk verdediging oor hulle verstand uitgeoefen. Sy het begin om haar geheue te deel met al die persone met swak verdeging. Daarna het sy `n kortwerkende deurmekaarmaak doepa in die vet man en later in Melania se drankies gegooi, om makliker die geheue te plaas.

Lord Pollux en Arcturus het eenkant gesit en het so min as moontlik met Sirius se vriende gepraat. Die eerste vraag wat hy aan Ariana gestel het was: wat is haar bloedstatus en adelstand? Met die aanhoor van haar status het hy aangebied om Harry voortestel aan Lord Potter(Charlsus se ouer broer). Ariana het met dank aanvaar, want sy het niks van die gebruike van die adelike families geweet nie, maar uit James se testament het sy geweet Harry is ook adelike.

Harry kon James se vriende se name onthou en hulle het om die beurt aan Harry aandag gegee. Na Lupin vir Harry geneem het, het Sirius met Ariana begin gesels. James moes vlak in sy gedagtes gelê het, want die gesprek het gou na hulle vriendskap toe verskyf. Ariana het haar bes probeer om die verhaal te volg en te maak asof sy verstaan waarvan hy praat.

"Lyk my jy het geen idee waarvan ek praat nie. Ek kry gewoonlik darem `n glimlag uit my oorvertellings uit, het jy nie na Hogwarts gegaan nie?"

"Jammer, ons het eers teruggekeer na Brittanje toe ek sestien was. Voor dit het my oupa tutors gehuur om my te leer in Switzerland. Ek hoop Albus sal my binnekort nooi na die kasteel ."

Met al die feesvieringe moes hulle gesprek een of ander tyd by die dood van die Potters draai. Hy het haar vertel van die vet man(Pieter) wat so deur Voldemort gemartel is dat hy breinskade opgedoen het en die laaste vier jaar van sy geheue verloor het. Hoe hy daardie aand by die Potter se huis aangekom het, twee vriende dood gevind het en Pieter wat in `n bondel voor die huis lê met bloed wat uit sy oё en ore kom.

"Die ironie is Pieter het die hoogste punt in die laaste honderd jaar vir _Magie van die Verstand_ gehad en nou, nou het hy my nodig om sy gedagtes aanmekaar te weef."

Ariana kon hoor dat sy die eerste mens is waarmee hy vrylik oor die aand kon praat. Sy kon hom nie rerig help nie, maar sy het geluister na sy deurmekaar vertellings. Sy was bekend met die pyn wat Voldemort aan mense gedoen het, hy het altwee van haar kinders uit haar lewe geruk.

Sy het aangebied om vir Pieter te probeer help, sy het `n graad in die _Magie van die Verstand_. In gevegte teen magiese diere het sy swaar gesteun op haar aanvalle op die dier se gedagtes en instink.

Sirius se swaar gemoed het Harry aangetrek. Hy het `n paar sekondes na Sirius gekyk om hulle emosies te sinkroniseer. Waarna Harry sy xilofoon gaan haal het en kop onderstebo op dieselfde foon geslaan het. Alhoewel Harry dieselfde foon geslaan het, het sy magiese kragte verskillende klanke voortgebring om by hulle hartseer gemoed te pas.


End file.
